A common method of forming structures on wafers or other substrates in the semiconductor industry is lithography and, in particular photolithography. In photolithography, features are formed by the addition or removal of material on a substrate surface. Perceived limitations in photolithography, including the optical diffraction limit, spurred the development next-generation lithography techniques, such as extreme ultraviolet lithography (EUV), soft x-ray lithography and electron beam lithography (EBL). However, limitations in next generation lithography techniques, (including low wafer throughput and resolution limits due to stochastic effects, acid diffusion and other factors), have negatively impacted the commercial implementation of next generation techniques for wide scale wafer production. In addition, photolithography capabilities have been extended to provide lower critical dimensions through process modifications, including immersion and multiple patterning techniques, and advances in material chemistry.